That Kind of Love Reunites on Valentine's Day
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Elena needs Stefan, and is willing to accept him for what he is through her anger at Damon. Definately OOC/AU. Forgive my madness. STELENA.


Man, was tonight's episode of TVD WILD! I loved it so much I think it was one of the best this season. But what's with all the breaks in this season? We're still recovering from and the recent breaks, and now you're telling me I have wait a MONTH? ASDFGHJKL they're trying to kill me. You're going to hate the below. It's random scribbles in my notebook during school.

That Kind of Love Reunites on Valentine's Day

It's the day after Vday, so it still counts!

xoxo

Love and Hate

Love and Hate

Love and Hate

broken

hatred

loss

love

forgiveness

unchanging; acceptance

acceptance

accept him

for who he is

rekindle love

forget Damon

forget Damon

for sleeping with

Rebekah

I

cant

Not

with

Damon

He

controls

me

I

don't

deserve

his love

I already have _his love_

Stefan

get_ it back_

accept.

LOVE. HATE.

Go to him.

NOW.

STEFAN.

(revenge?)

regret

Love.

such a romantic

...

.,

_"That's the problem."_

As soon as those words left her mouth.

It dawned on her.

She didn't realize it until later.

_Who gives a fuck?_

_She wants Stefan back._

_She needs to stop denying him. Stop trying to change him._

_She doesn't need to change him._

She can easily accept who he is.

She doesn't need to be who she is now. _She can be like him._

She wants him. She wants to be with him.

_She wants to be free._

_She can be free._

_She does what she needs to be free._

She catches Stefan at the boarding house. The morning after she ran into Rebekah Mikaelsdaughter in nothing but a towel in Damon's room and fought with him.

"What do you want Elena?" He strolls around her usually tense figure huddled in the corner.

"I want to talk."

"Of course you do." he leans against the bookshelf. "Well maybe I don't want to talk." _There he goes, pushing her away. _She sees the truth of it now. She relaxes and comes closer to him. "I don't _really _believe that, Stefan."

She looks at him from the side. _Drop the cool act._

_She looks like Katherine. She acts like Katherine._

It actually works better for her on the Salvatores.

_(still not thanking her)_

She grabs him. She kisses him. She kisses him good, like Elena. He fails at not kissing back. He feels what he's torn himself away from.

"Stefan." She holds, his sides and looks him in the eye. He tenses back, but doesn't push away.

"You can pretend to hate me."

_She sounds like Kat_."

"No, that's no right. You love me Cur the act _it's annoying."_

"Here's the deal," she started "Hate and love and are two similar things.

"When someone pushes themselves away from someone, it's probably because they love them."

"T know we love each other.

"This pushing away, unaccepting,

"I want to be together again.

I won't try to change you anymore. You're still you, just different then what you were acting when we met. I don't care."

"You don't care That I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster. You're human being that just carves blood. Monsters don't feel, don't care. And don't tell me, last year, that the love you felt for me was pretend. It was so real-"

Stefan pulled her into his arms.

"Stefan, however you choose to love me, I will accept. I really don't care anymore. It doesn't **matter**.

"If that's the way you feel..." He let his lips grace hers. She pushed back. _She kissed him._

_He took her to bed. He wasn't going to be gentle, he wasn't going to worry about her feelings, because this was proof that she would always truly love him inside, no matter what he did, or what he said, or who he killed. Her heart was promised to him always, in some way, or form._

She could take it.

She sleeps wiht him.

It hurts.

She doesn't care

She has bruises. And hickeys.

No bites on her neck though.

Hmm. So good.

She wakes up the next morning.

climbs out of bed, his quite figure lying next to her. _She has to leave. She has a life. Not that she care about._

She leaves a note on his dresser.

It reads "Happy Valentine's Day," In her most truest handwriting.

On the reverse, "I LOVE You."

The capitalization of LOVE is unnecessary and childish, but it doesn't matter to her. He needs to know.

She knows he knows.

They know how much of their love is theirs is Infinite. She sneaks out, the front door. Drives in her care. Home.

Up the porch stairs; at the door.

_Don't want to explain anything to Ric._

**Feel so good.**

Suddenly, Elena was pressed up against her car door. Stefan pinned her against tbe window with his knee between her legs. His lips gently, urgently crashed down on her. He broke apart.

"Elena-I can't-I won't be away fro you ever again."

"Oh Stefan!" wraps her hands around his neck. He holds her close, almost crushing her. Stroking her hair, roughly.

Gasps. "Elena..."

"Yes.."

Happy Valentine's Day.

xoxo

For such a huge title, this story is awfully short. More to come, with less nonsense and more detail. I was getting lazy and poetic.

You can tell me how much you hate it in your review.


End file.
